Couple's Therapy
by Jesse Chibi
Summary: Marinette and Adrien dont feel the spark anymore at 25 years old. They had been married for five years but can Couple's Therapy really save their marriage? Or will something else do the trick...Read to find out! Rated T for minor swearing


"Marinette and Adrien please"

The therapist walked back into his office and the couple sat across him.

"Hello, I'm Elisabeth Parker, I'll be your couple therapist" The therapist, Elisabeth, said.

The two shook her hand and gave each-other deathly looks.

"Now, Please tell me, Whats the problem here?" Elisabeth said to them both.

"I Hate my husband" Marinette said it casually.

"Sometimes I want to just..." Adrien begins choking the air.

"SEE! He wants to choke me to death" Marinette jabbed a finger on the desk and then at him.

"Uh-Huh, I See. Now where did the problems become more clear" Elisabeth said after taking down notes.

"It started the third time she crashed my car" Adrien looked out the window.

"It was an accident, the roads are crazy around here!" Marinette spoke defencefully.

"You were in the driveway all 3 times!" Adrien yelled.

"Well your cars are cheap pieces of-" Marinette began.

"The first was a lambo" Adrien cut her off.

"Well the second was-"

"A Corvette"

"The third then!-"

"It was a rover!"

"Okay, Adrien, Thats your side cleared up. Marinette, Your reasons?" Elisabeth said.

"He's a workaholic" Marinette crossed her arms. "He works almost 24/7. He only comes home for bed. I Make dinner from him when he promises to come home for his break, but he never shows up. Im suprised he took today off work"

"Oh my bad, but designing clothes for my dad and getting a 20 dollar pay-check a month wont pay for the house, food and bills! Now will it Marinette!"Adrien growled.

"You said you had supported my career choice!" Marinette yelled at him.

"Well i lied!" Adrien yelled back.

Marinette slapped him hard across the face.

"Lets not turn to violence" Elisabeth said after writing.

"Look, I Hate her!" Adrien said.

"Nothing in this world can keep us together" Marinette spoke up. "Excuse me can i just have a quick bathroom break?" Marinette left after.

"So you think divorce would be in favour? Saying your problems to each other didnt help?" Elisabeth spoke to Adrien after closing her notepad.

"We've tried work it out but...I just have too much work and she has all these fashion trips, we just dont seem to have time for one another. But its fine, shes too much of a nut to hanel, as she said, Nothing in this world can keep us together"

 **Marinette POV**

I Tapped my leg impatiently. I Had been feeling violentlly ill inside the office and i had to make sure...

"Oh shit...Im pregnant"

 **Lol guys! I hope that made you laugh and your not scratching your head like 'Who the hell is this author who made this super confusing story. I Hope it wasnt confusing but if it was heres a quick summary.**

 **Okay so Marinette and Adrien felt there relationship wasnt working so they went to therapy together but that didnt help and Marinette had been feeling ill for a few weeks so she had a bag with her (dont know if i should have put that in or not...) that had some ClearBlue pregnancy tests inside so she was like 'whatever i just need to know' and she found out she was pregnant. Her and Adrien just wanted to cut ropes between each other and not have to see each other for some time but with a baby on the way? Yeah... So I really hope you enjoyed but if not, leave a review for me and say what storied you would enjoy and i will make it. Also someone messaged me and asked why i dont read reviews, But i DO! I Love reading them but not many people do review so please leave a quick review to say what you thought and if you want me to feature your comment in my next story just say your review and leave a #Story at the end**

 **Example: Cool story! For the next one could you make a horror with Marinette, Adrien, Alya and Nino? The gang? #Story**

 **But if you dont want to, just leave a review without #Story.**

 **Also the Bonus is: Can you leave a review saying what inspired me to do this? ;)**

 **Okay guys thanks again and i know i said i wouldnt do reviews (unless your only here for this story and you've never heard of me before) but if i want to hear from you guys, you guys should be able to here from me! So please Rate and Review! Thx!**

 **~JesseChibi**


End file.
